


Not Backing Down In The Name of Love

by KuroBakura



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confrontations, Gaston (Disney) Being an Asshole, Gay LeFou (Disney), Happy, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Stanley gets into in a verbal confrontation with Gaston after he threatens to beat up Lefou.And what happens after outside the Tavern, surprises both Stanley and Lefou.





	Not Backing Down In The Name of Love

 

“Lay even one finger on Lefou and I will kill you where you stand.” A voice said to Gaston. Everyone looked over to where the voice came from and there was Stanley, glaring at Gaston. Lefou’s eye widened.

“Stanley…” Lefou mouthed quietly to himself. He couldn't believe what was happening.

“Stay out of this!” Gaston ordered Stanley. Stanley did not budge or move a muscle. No matter what happened, he was going to protect Lefou.

“No, Gaston. I will not do no such thing. This time, enough is enough and I am not going to let you hurt Lefou. You need to learn how control your temper when things do not go your way." Stanley responded to him. Gaston just stood there in disbelief as well as getting more furious than he was just before Stanley interrupted him.

“I am a war hero, Stanley. I have more people on my side than you do and I am definitely more stronger than you will ever be.” Gaston said to him.

“But you are also a stupid and narcissistic son of a bitch who only cares about himself. You don't give a damn about anyone in this village except yourself. I am not stupid, Gaston. I can see and hear, too. You are nothing but a selfish and heartless bastard. You'll never admit it but it is the truth.” Stanley said back to Gaston. Gaston finally was at his breaking point.

“Stanley..I will give one more chance to back away from this.” Gaston told him as he was gritting his teeth. He was furious. Very furious. Still, Stanley did not back down. He walked over to Lefou and stood next to him as he held the jolt of his sword with one hand and moved his other arm in front towards Lefou. Lefou couldn't believe that Stanley was standing up for him. Lefou turned his head towards Stanley.

“Stanley, please. You don't have to do this.” Lefou whispered to him but Stanley did not budge or say a word back to Lefou as he kept his eyes on Gaston. Lefou began to feel frightened. Not for himself but for Stanley. Knowing Gaston, he knew that it was not going to end well if Stanley actually ended up fighting Gaston.

“Stanley, I am serious. You do not have to do this.” Lefou whispered to him once again. Stanley could feel the fear coming from Lefou.

“I will be alright, Lefou. Please do not worry your pretty head about a thing. Everything will be fine.” Stanley whispered.

“But why? I am not worth all this trouble.” Lefou piped up again but this time he did not whisper back. Stanley’s heart sunk inside of his chest when he heard Lefou talk about himself like that.

“Because you are worth it, Lefou and I will do it again if I have to do.” Stanley said back. Lefou felt like crying for both good and bad reasons, mostly just because of nerves. Gaston was getting impatient and irritated at this whole situation.

“Stanley...don't you dare to even try to fight me. You will lose and that's a promise. Plus, are you fighting any way? Lefou knows he was wrong to defy me.” Gaston said to his henchman. Stanley glanced at Lefou for a quail second then looked back at Gaston, with a smirk on his face.

“Because I am not fighting to just protect Lefou...I am fighting for him because I love him, which, apparently you have no idea what love truly is.” Stanley explained to Gaston. It was not obvious that Stanley was in love with Lefou to the rest of villagers in Villeneuve but to Lefou, this was a surprise. A big surprise. Gaston was also surprised by this news.

“You love him?” Gaston asked.

“Stanley, is this true?” Lefou asked Stanley as well. Stanley looked at Lefou and nodded.

“Yes.” Stanley then verbally answered. Lefou eyes widened once again.

“How long have you felt this way about me?” Lefou asked a different question. Stanley turned to Lefou, smiling.

“Ever since I first laid my eyes on you the first time we met those years ago. I didn't just become a henchman or joined the group because of Gaston. I did it because of you, Lefou. Plus, I have always been shy which is why I rarely speak though but I never stop thinking. About you and about us. My loyalty for Gaston is very little or none at all but my love for this so much. And that's is also why I am willing to do this. Because not only because you're worth it but also you are my world and my emotions in sync with yours. I hurt when you are hurting. I feel pain when you do. My heart aches when yours does, too. So, to answer your question as simply as possible, I have always loved you, Lefou and I will never loving you. That I also promise.” Stanley explained to him.

Tears began to stream down Lefou’s cheeks. The fear was now mostly gone and happiness began to peak.

“Stanley...I...I..” Lefou began to speak but was not sure what to exactly say in this situation. Stanley looked back at Gaston. He didn't want to make Lefou any more nervous than he already was feeling.

“Now, for you, Gaston, go ahead and hurt him. You won't make it very far. I may be a creampuff to you but love is what makes me stronger than anyone and anything in this world. And I do know how to use a sword. I will not back down nor ever will. So...do you still want to even try or do you want to back down from this. Either way, you’ll lose this fight, I guarantee that.” Stanley said, firmly and standing his ground. Gaston calmed down and suddenly sighed.

“No. I am not going to fight you, Stanley or hurt Lefou.” Gaston replied. Lefou could not believe what he was hearing. Gaston backing down from a fight is something that doesn't happen much or even at all. Even Stanley could not believe it either but was trying not to show his reaction.

“Gaston…” Lefou piped up. Gaston looked at Lefou.

“Save it, Lefou. I don't need a reply or anything. I got my reasons for why I do not want to continue the fight and I am not going to explain it either. Lets just continue with our night.” Gaston said back. Lefou sighed. Stanley suddenly felt bad but did not regret what he did. Not about Gaston but for Lefou. After another minute, everyone went back to what they were doing before this happen, except Lefou and Stanley. Lefou walked out of the Tavern to go take a breather then Stanley went to go check on him after a few minutes.

When Stanley stepped outside the door of the Tavern, he saw Lefou standing against the Tavern. It was pouring rain.

“Wow. It is really coming down, isn't it?” Stanley asked, trying to start a conversation. Lefou didn't say a word and just kept looking out in front of him at the rain. Stanley sighed.

“Lefou, I apologize for my actions but I was not going to let him hurt you.” Stanley told him. Lefou smiled.

“I know, Stanley and you have nothing to apologize for. In fact, I want to thank you. No one has ever done that for me before.” Lefou told him. Stanley blushed.

“I know I went overboard when telling Gaston what he is like but at the same time, I have been wanting to say it and it felt good. ...Guess, that makes me an asshole, though.” Stanley said then realizing that what he did could ruin his chances of being with Lefou or even worse...hating him. The more he thought about it, the more he felt horrible. Suddenly, he heard Lefou giggle.

“I don't think any one could be a bigger asshole than Gaston, to be honest. Plus, you have a right to express how you feel. I thought it was brave actually.” Lefou told him. Stanley’s eyes widened and blushed more.

“Brave?” Stanley asked. Lefou looked over at Stanley, smiling.

“Anyone who does that and lives is definitely brave to me. Not to mention...it was attractive...though...I have always found you that way, Stanley.” Lefou answered. Stanley was taken aback by Lefou's answer. And happy, too.

“Wait...you like me, too?” Stanley asked.

“Yes and for a while. A long while.” Lefou replied.

“I...I am actually quite shocked. Happy but shocked you feel that way about me.” Stanley said.

“And I feel the same way when you said how you felt about me. ...Do you really feel that way about me, though?” Lefou asked. Stanley walked over to Lefou and stood in front of him. He placed his on one of his cheeks and began to caress it. Lefou’s face suddenly felt warmer and noticed that Stanley has soft hands but they were also a bit tough at the same time. He liked that.

“I really do. And if you want me, I am all yours. From now and for the rest of our lives. I love you, Lefou.” Stanley told him. Suddenly, Lefou wrapped his arms around Stanley and quickly pulled him closer to him as he planted a kiss on Stanley's lips. Stanley suddenly wrapped his arms around Lefou and continue to kiss. Both men kissed for about a another minute before finally stopping. They looked at each other, trying to catch each other's breaths.

“I love you so much and I want you, too, Stanley. From now until we take our last dying breaths.” Lefou told him then hugged him as he laid his head onto Stanley’s chest. Stanley kissed the top of Lefou’s head and then placed his head on top of it.

“Then I am all yours, my love.” Stanley responded then smiled. For the rest of the night, Stanley and Lefou stayed outside of the Tavern for the rest of the night, singing and dancing in the rain with each other until they decided to head home together. Walking hand in hand, all soaking wet (even as it was still sprinkling outside just a bit).

As they were walking back to their homes, Stanley kept thinking about one thing Lefou and him said to each other when they were standing outside of the Tavern.

_“And if you want me, I am yours.”_   
_“From Now until we take our last, dying breaths.”_

 

_**The End** _


End file.
